Where is Scooby Doo?
P'''RODUCTION''' After Mystery Inc. finished in 2013, it would be good to take the timeline between all of the Scooby Doo's to Mystery Inc. the TV series. The idea was finished by the end of the year, and the production began around mid year next year, releasing near the end of the year. The voice of Shaggy would be Matthew Lillard, Scooby's as Scott Innes, Frank Welker on Fred, and Grey Delisle on Daphne. Velma would be portrayed by Mindy Cohn. '''STORYLINE''' '''It would be based that, the gang, that have left highschool and gone to go around the world, come back to Coolsville to find it in devastation and destroyed by a bunch of villains wanting things. People, being threatened, must be saved. In the mid-series, a phantom like the ''Stagefright! ''film one is haunting the place and actually owns all the criminals in a crime syndicate.''' '''EPISODES''' '''The first episode, airing on 17th of September, was titled "''The Return to Coolsville''". It was half an hour long, and the gang came back to Coolsville into the devastation, but before they even arrive, a man jumps past the Mystery Machine with a mask and scares them. Deciding to go for them, the episode earnt enough success for more.''' '''SEASON 1''' EPISODE # ''The Return to Coolsville'' # ''Beastly Bites'' # ''The Ghoul School'' # ''NASA Terror'' # ''Bank Haunter'' # ''The Gruff Creeper Returns'' # ''Starlight on the stage'' # ''Stagefright? S-s-says who?'' # ''The Blank Shop'' # ''The Phantom's Mine'' # ''A New Rival'' #''Big Brother '' '''The Return to Coolsville''' '''The gang is in the car chorusing a long about the E - scream, when they hear a ''crash! '''''and Fred thinks he ran over something. Getting out, he is surprised when he sees a man through the blackest night, and he has a mask. Being chased, the man in the stretchy elastic white mask says, "Who dears upon my land will have to pay the price!". Fred, getting back in the Mystery Machine, drives after him back to Coolsville, which is in devastation. Fred finds his Dad, the mayor of Crystal Cove, is enraged and wants Fred immediately back into highschool, when Mayor Jones' assistant, Marvley Dom, disagrees. Having to argue, the mayor wins easily. Having to drop him in at Coolsville, Fred is sad. He has a lousy English teacher, who is completely not in love with elastic. The gang spy on the teacher and Fred tells them the only way to find out is sneak a look at his underpants. Shaggy, who has to do it, goes out and flicks them down while he does a lesson, but when he's caught, he is so angry he pulls Shaggy into the police straight away before he can tell them. The police let Shaggy go free, and the teacher is angered. Telling the gang, they agree it has to be him. Going down to spy on the teacher, he flips on an elastic mask and goes, "MWAHAHA!" and the gang catches him. But he says he's just messing around with a stack of elastic he got from Mayor Jones' stock. Going down to the Mayor's stock, they find lots of elastic, and they go to commit Mayor Jones of the crime when they see him. But the masked elastic man comes and chases Shaggy and Scooby around into the Elastic stock, where Fred, Velma and Daphne had set a trap. Shaggy and Scooby, going into it, get hurt, well the monster goes through too. Both hurt and in agony, Fred apologizes and then unmasks the elastic man. He turns out to be Marvley Dom. Velma explains she knew all along because Marvley Dom was the only one closest to Mayor Jones. Marvley told them he wanted the Mayor's place in owning Coolsville and he deliberately went in front of the Mystery Machine to stop the gang from finding out who he was. He had been sabotaging Mayor Jones. Then, they go to highschool and say sorry to the lousy teacher, and Fred sighs, knowing he has to go to highschool. Mayor Jones is so happy he's thinking about letting Fred off from highschool. Beastly Bites Mayor Jones is not earning enough money in business and Coolsville is getting more run down. He becomes associated with a grumpy man called Tom River and his brother, who is quite cheerful, called Thomas River. The gang, which have been invited to Daphne's sister's party, Dana Blake, go, but when there, the lights turn off and a laugh is heard. They all scream, and the gang run around with the theme song playing, and then Fred sets a trap, which the creature falls into, showing himself as wearing a white bunny suit. Fred, thinking he's won, is bit by the creature, which runs around like mad and leaves. The police arrive and take Fred into the hospital, well Daphne is sad at her broken house. Shaggy and Scooby, thinking that's it, leave, but Velma tells them to look for clues. Finding footsteps, the gang (sort of), follow them up a hill into an old barn, where they're caught by a resembler to the River brothers who's angered. Finally, he gives up and tells them to come inside his tent with a fire and tells them who he is and how poor he is, and that he's related to the River brothers, and even if they say they don't have a third brother, he was there. It had been a long time ago and he was cut off when his brothers became very high standard students at school. They threw away his papers and he stayed back two years. Due to that, in University, he got no degree and money and had to live out there. Sad by his story, the tent suddenly explodes and the rabbit appears, bites Silken River's hand, and take him away. Scooby and Shaggy fall asleep like that, and Velma says, "Oh brother," before the screen flickers off into the morning. The next day, Daphne's Father, Barty, has disappeared. She is sad, and Velma goes for a stroll with Scooby and Shaggy, and she wants them to go in Silken's tent but both Shaggy and Scooby disagree. Velma gives them a scooby snack, and they go in the bush and the tent, and find footprints. They follow them to the River mansion, and Velma has a good idea to tell Fred about it. Late that night, Fred sets up a trap, minorly injured, with Velma, Scooby and Shaggy, and the bunny comes, where they trap him. Catching him, Fred says all the suspects along with Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy says Silken, Fred says the River twins, and Scooby agrees with Shaggy. In the end, it turns out to be Silken, but not only that - another rabbit bunny runs by, and starts munching on Silken, then blows up the River's house. The gang, chasing him into the house, smack into one of the Rivers, Tom, who tells them off, and then says he's looking for his brother. The gang, knowing it had to be Thomas who was the rabbit, chase him and put up a trap everywhere, and he falls in with cash. He screams and tries to get out, where Fred picks him up, drops him, and then they take off his mask: Dana Blake. Velma explains she knew. Silken wanted money and he happened to not be a River brother, and was just really poor. Stealing inventions from Marvley Dom, he made the rabbit suit firstly out of elastic and killed possums for fur, and put a tube down his suit so the blood would fall down to make it more scary. And, Dana Blake, who did not have such a good suit as Silken, got it to scare off the Rivers to get there money for her house. Then, the police arrive with Daphne, whom heard about it, and bring Silken into jail. Dana is warned, and Daphne joins the gang and they party back at the remnants of the Blake house. The Ghoul School When Miss Mutin's school is taken over by Marvley Dom's brother, Pluto Dom, things get much more interesting for Fred. The gang, after finding a message on the Mayor's door, ask Fred to join them in the mystery but he's so into homework he just can't. The note had read: ''Mayor Jones, give over all your power else your son will 495. ''Suddenly, people at Fred's school start disappearing, and the gang hear screams while picking up Fred. Fred says he didn't realize, and next time they pick him up, he's screaming all day. They suspect it's Pluto Dom, so they go to his office and sneak a look at what he's doing. He owns elastic like his brother, and a rabbit costume. Catching them, Pluto sends them to the police, and they have a 2nd warning. Angered, Pluto keeps an eye on Fred at school. Two nights later, the gang set up a trap by the rabbit costume, and a man in a mask comes, and he realizes the trap and runs away. Chasing him, the gang set up traps everywhere until the masked phantom gets passed them, goes back in the office, breaks the trap and gets the costume. Becoming the beast once again, he starts munching on the school walls, and then bites Pluto Dom, who has surprisingly come into his office. This time, he laughs like Freddy, and the gang are brought into the police and put in prison by Officer Grunde, Fred meanwhile, is still alive and gets off his laughing mater and learns what's happening after talking to the gang. At lunch time of his school, he gets the rabbit costume and takes off bits of elastic and the laughing matter added, which makes it really itchy. Later that night, Fred is waiting by the costume and the masked phantom sneaks in again, puts on the costume and goes rage, wiggling around. Pluto walks in once again as Freddy, using Skype to show the gang who it is, he takes off the mask to show Officer Grunde, except his eyes are twirling. Velma remarks he's been hypnotized and the person who did is still out there. Either way, the gang was brang out of jail and Pluto said sorry, leaving the school, which makes Mayor Jones angry. NASA Terror The gang, that forgetting about Fred becoming 495, start wondering what it means while villains rage around. Meanwhile, NASA comes to the terror town and builds up sattelites to attract any aliens after sighting them around town. Velma, asking this, finds the person who has seen aliens, Laura Magui and her husband, Leo, and she says the alien has only come to her house stealing stuff. The gang sets up a trap, and find him dodging the traps in a ''Stage Fright''! Mask. He puts a note up on the door, saying ''Beware, Laura Magui. Give up your job else your son, Leo Jr, will 495. ''Taking the note, the next day, Velma asks what Laura's job is, and she says she is the partner of Mayor Jones in business, and originally worked in NASA before she was fired after looking at Mr. Mart's work. Velma checks out her son, Leo Jr, who likes the strategies of NASA. Velma tells him to remark one, and he says that 1 serves as A, 2 as B and so on. After thinking back at their house for a while, she and the gang realize that 495 means die. The gang go over to check out the NASA works, and Mr. Mart says Mr. Shrusberry's a really dodgy guy and likes phantoms. The gang sneak through his work, and Mr. Shrusberry tells them not to touch it. Later that night, the gang stay behind and watch Mr. Shrusberry sneak out to wherever he's going, and realize he's going to the Magui to talk to Leo Jr how stuff works. The gang decide to go to the opera theatre in Chicago where the original Stage Fright phantom was, but everything is fine. The gang, going back to Coolsville, realize the next place this phantom will be going to is Mr. Pluto Dom, who is the third partner of Mayor Jones. Setting a trap for him, the phantom falls into it and they unmask him as Mr. Mart, who only set up NASA here just so he could become the grand manager of Coolsville and fill it with his crime syndicate. Just before the gang ask him about it, Mr. Mart is shot and the gang go back home, thinking. Bank Haunter